legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek vs. The Great Devourer
Toxikita is sitting in front of a TV, playing LEGO Dimensions. Commander Flash is reading ''Better Bricks and Gardens. Suddenly, loud music erupts from the other room.'' Toxikita: Someone tell that guy to turn down his music! Flash: DJ, turn down your music. We can hardly hear ourselves think! DJ: (from the other room) WHAT?! Flash: You heard me. DJ: (from the other room) OH, ALL RIGHT. DJ turns down the music and enters. He is yet another shadowy helmeted figure. Flash: When are Streak and Rose due to arrive? DJ: Hmm, let's see… They will arrive in a few minutes. Flash: I can hardly wait to hear the results of the last battle. Toxikita: I beat Hikaru and Alien. Flash: Much to Punctuation Penguin's and Commandosaur's dismay, and BubbleBomber's and our delight! Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! Do you know what this means, Toxikita? You are now a Round 3 qualifier! Rose and Streak arrive. Streak: Toxikita won the- Flash: Yes, I know. Toxikita here told me. Oh, and that UFO worked like a charm! Rose: I'm glad to hear that. Flash: So, Spike, who's fighting today? Spike: A Dalek and the Great Devourer. Flash: Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho! The choice is obvious. (motioning to a giant shadowy helmeted figure) Brawn, guard Amset-Ra. Spike, Streak, seek and destroy the Pyramid Staff. Streak: It would be a pleasure, Commander. Streak and Spike leave. Meanwhile... Wyldstyle: I'm glad we also brought Terabyte and Frenzy with us. Terabyte: Technically, we joined you today. Dr. Inferno: What's that door say? UFO? Ogel: Could it be U'nidentified '''F'lying 'O'bject? '''Axel: Or maybe U'ranium '''F'reeze 'O'rb? '''Frenzy: No, it has to be U''' 'F'lip 'O'ut!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dr. Inferno: Well, never mind it for now. We have to find Amset-Ra. Meanwhile... The Doctor: Pharaoh Hotep, I gained some information on this match. It appears that The Great Devourer is fighting my enemy, a Dalek. Pharaoh Hotep: Interesting. Oh look, there's a door! The Doctor: UFO? Sureely it has to be U'nidentified '''F'lying 'O'bject? '''Pharaoh Hotep: Maybe. Probably. Well, we need to find my son. The Doctor: We can solve the UFO mystery later. Caila: Welcome to Skylor's Fighting Shack! Skylor: Dad lent me some money for it. Master Chen: And I expect you to pay it back when you're done. Skylor: Yes, Dad. Caila: In the Red Corner is one of the Doctor's enemies, a Dalek! Dalek: THE OPPOSITION MUST BE EXTERMINATED. Caila: And in the Blue Corner is Pythor's Great Devourer. Pythor: Do not fail me, okay? Great Devourer: Aaahhh, it's great to be back. I had not fought here sssssinccccce the promosssss. Caila: And now Sibress will make her prediction. Flinx: Isn't it strange that although Sir Fangar has a British accent, Sibress has a Russian accent? Sir Fangar: And it's a glooooorious one, too. Wait, how did you eacape from my gloooooorious collection?! Flinx: Eep! Sibress: It iss an obvious choice. Dalek iss a robot; The Great Devourer iss a giant snake. So I sink zat the Great Devourer will win. Dalek: OBJECTION. Sir Fangar: Please! You'll make Punctuation Penguin cranky! Sibress: Whatever. Caila: Pippin! ... Caila: Oh that's right, Pippin went off to party with the other adventurers. Li'ella? Li'ella: Alrighty, y'all, it's time to have a little old brawl! DING DING DING! Great Devourer: How pitiful. A robot thinksssss he can take down the Great Devourer? Laughable. Do you know how much you look like an AAT? Dalek: EXTERMINATE! ZARK! Great Devourer: It isssss going to take a lot more than that to ssssstop me, fool. Dalek: SURRENDER TO THE POWER OF THE DALEKS. Great Devourer: Sssssssurrender issssss not in my dictionary. Dalek: EXTERMINATE! ZARK! Great Devourer: How pitiful. I thought you had learned your lessssson by now. Oh well, it'sssss time to make my move. CHOMP!! Dalek: YOUR INTELLECT IS CRITICIZABLE. Great Devourer: Oh, that takesssssss the cake! CHOMP! Dalek: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! ZARKZARKZARK! Great Devourer: Bon appetit! GULP! Li'ella: Looks like Great Devourer is our little old winner today! Great Devourer: I intend to ssssstay on top. Al the Barber: May I interest you in a 50% off haircut, Mr. Chumsworth? Pythor: I do not posssssesssss hair. Morro: But I do. In more ways than one. Streak enters Commander Flash's office. Flash is trying to solve a Rubiks Pyramid. Streak: Great Devourer won the battle! Flash: Excellent. I need to concentrate here. Streak: I'll leave. Streak goes to the back room. There, in the back room, are Spike, Rose, DJ, and Brawn. Brawn: Some kid came. Rose: A shadowy youngster joined our motley crew team today. Streak: What is his name? DJ: Hoodwink! Spike: So let me guess... Dalek won? Streak: No... He was exterminated. Brawn: What happen to translator? Streak: The Great Devourer put it to work. Also Morro is possessing Al the Barber's hair. Rose: That's not nice. Spike: I think we can use the Great Devourer. DJ: Me too! Streak: So, can we bring in Hoodwink? DJ: Bring in Hoodwink! Hoodwink enters. Hoodwink: Uh... hey guys. Rose: Isn't he a little young? DJ: Yeah, but he'll do fine. Hoodwink: So, what do I do? Streak: You'll need to talk The Great Devourer into joining us. Hoodwink: You m-m-mean, me g-going n-n-n-near that s-s-snake? Brawn: Bingo. Hoodwink: Um... All right... In The Great Devourer's locker room... Great Devourer: Ha! You, a little kid, want me to join your team? Hoodwink: Well, I'm not the leader. Great Devourer: Then who isssss? Hoodwink: A magical guy named Commander Flash. He can float without legs! Great Devourer: Laughable. I will consssssider it. Later, in Commander Flash's office... Hoodwink: He says he will consider it. Flash: No! I need him now. I'll go do it myself. You did well for a beginner. Commander Flash leaves. Meanwhile... Nya: I heard voices on the other side of the wall! They were talking about an unstoppable fried orangutan! Dr. Inferno: They're crazy. Terabyte: Wait a minute... Unstoppable fried orangutan... That's UFO! Everyone gasps. Frenzy: What is there TEAM CALLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nya: I believe it's the TARDIS. Wyldstyle: Not The Doctor's time-travelling police box! Nya: Not The Doctor's time-travelling police box. Dr. Inferno: I wonder if the users have guessed their identities yet... Elsewhere... The Doctor: See here, Mr. Hotep, I drew a map of Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid. We are here. (points to a location on the map) We have been hearing voices here. (points to another location) Therefore, your son must be here. (points to another location) Pharaoh Hotep: So how do we get to him? The Doctor: We need to find a Dalek and make it explode on this wall. (poimts to a location) Pharaoh Hotep: Where in the world are we going to find a Dalek? The Doctor: We can time-travel. Quickly, follow me into my police box! Pharaoh Hotep: I thought that only one could fit in there. The Doctor: I modified it. In you go! They both get inside. The Doctor: All right, I'll set the coordinates. Naboo, 2002. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Here we go! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooossssshhhhhh... End Transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Dalek vs. The Great Devourer? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 2 Category:Round 1 Battles